


Wounds

by Readerofmuch



Category: Kane and Feels (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, SO, for a friend!, i wrote this at midnight, injuries and the treatment thereof, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerofmuch/pseuds/Readerofmuch
Summary: Brutus helps Lucifer after a ritual goes a little bit sideways.





	Wounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissjuliaMiriam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissjuliaMiriam/gifts).



> Hello! This fic is for missjuliamiriam, who chose first aid as a prompt. I hope this is everything you weren't expecting because I totally didn't tell you what you were deciding.  
> Warnings for brief mention of an accident and not at all graphic descriptions of minor medical care.

“You told them what, sorry?”

Lucifer Kane shot his partner a look.

“You heard me the first time.”

“I just cannot believe you told 999 that you were following a YouTube tutorial to cook an egg in a glass, broke it and then tried to pick up the pieces before they melted.”

Despite his inability to cross his arms or skulk away given their current position, Lucifer was definitely sulking.

“Well I couldn’t very well tell them that my ritual to ward off minor house spirits had gone wrong because the cat got in the way, could I?”

“Fair enough I suppose. I still can’t believe it though- I was gone less than fifteen minutes.”

“Yes, well, I’m a very talented individual. A skilled practitioner of- “

Lucifer paused to let out a pained breath through his teeth.

“Sorry Luce, I’m doing my best here.”

Luce twitched as if he were about to wave it off, but Brutus’s gentle, intractable grip on his wrist kept him still.

“If you keep moving, this will only take longer. Stay still.”

Luce looked up, meeting Brutus’s eyes for the first time since they’d sat down together.

“Can you do that for me Luce?”

“I- yes.”

Brutus smiled and Lucifer felt his heart skip a beat. It was a relief and a tragedy when Brutus looked away and went back to the burn cream he was carefully applying around the stitches.

“Just be more careful next time, alright? I’m your partner. I’m a part of this too.”

“I know. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry, Brutus. I never meant for this to happen.”

Brutus didn’t answer for a moment as he finished reapplying the bandage.

“I’m sorry too, Luce. I think I’ve made quite a mess of this.”

He gestured at the bandages, but his true meaning was less clear.

“We just can’t get anything right, it seems,” said Lucifer absently. 

“But we keep on trying,” said Brutus. “And that’s what matters, in the end.”

He stood up, breaking the funk that had begun to settle.

“Come on. It’s movie night tonight, and it’s definitely my turn to pick.”

“Is it? I seem to recall that you chose last week.” 

“I’m afraid, Luce,” said Brutus, with great weight and a cheeky grin, “you’re entirely mistaken.”


End file.
